Beautiful Soul
by Mari s2
Summary: Ele optou por ser burro. Não queria magoála mais do que um dia já fez.


Beautiful Soul

Sonfic por Mari **S2**

_**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**_

Tiago estava pensando em sua cama, já estava atrasado para a aula, ele sabia. Não queria ir, ou ser achado ali. Mas Almofadinhas, Rabicho e Aluado logo iriam procurá-lo. Isso ele também sabia. " Deixe só a primeira aula acabar... Eu já estou indo embora..." Pensava.

_**I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**_

- Vamos Lily! – Dizia Alice – A aula já acabou, até o Slughorn já saiu da sala vem logo! Eu quero ver o Remo... anda!

- É isso aí Lice! – Completava sua amiga Lucy – Eu também quero ver o Sirius!

- Eu preciso arrumar minhas coisas, sabiam? – Lilian começou a ficar vermelha, isso era frequente, geralmente por raiva. – Ah! Quer saber! Vão sem mim!

- Tchau, então.

Pouco depois das meninas saírem Lily pegou suas coisas e rumou para o jardim. A próxima aula, foi cancelada: Reunião de professores. Geralmente ela estaria estudando numa hora destas, mas sua vontade de ir até o jardim foi grande. O dia estava ensolarado e muitos alunos estavam lá, mas Lily queria paz e continuou andando na beira do lago, para um ponto mais afastado. Quando já estava quase chegando aos limites da propriedade avistou alguém sentado ao sol observando a águas negras. Achou que deveria se afastar, mas foi tarde demais. 

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul, yeah

Pouco antes da segunda aula Tiago foi ao jardim, vazio no momento e se distanciou. O lago sob o sol refletindo uma luz avermelhada era ótimo para pensar. Lembrava seus cabelos vermelhos balançando enquanto andava, e o verde de seus olhos podia ser visto na copa de cada árvore. O tempo passou muito rápido e o jardim logo se encheu de alunos que queriam aproveitar o sol. Tiago continuou ali pensando _nela_. Ninguém ousou incomodá-lo, nem um maroto chegou perto. Até que alguém chegou.

-_Lilian._

_Oops!_ Ele havia percebido sua presença! Uma sombra de desepero passou por seu coração, o que ele poderia fazer? E se ele agarrase-a ali? Não tinha ninguém por perto! Mas ele pareceu ignorá-la, virou sua cabeça olhando novamente para o nada, como estava fazendo pouco antes. Um não imaginava o turbilhão que passava na cabeça do outro. Lily não sabia o que fazer e continuou parada no mesmo lugar, até que ele baixou a cabeça. Dava a impressão de estar chorando, e _estava._ "Tiago Potter chorando? Quem conseguira essa proeza? Tá bom ele amadureceu ultimamente, mas para fazê-lo chorar, ainda falta muito!" Um de seus pensamentos parou e esta dúvida ficou em sua cabeça. Resolveu sentar-se ao lado dele.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada. – Ele respondeu enxugando as lágrimas.

- Me fale. – Ele não disse nada desta vez, podia se ver que estava se preparando, como se colocasse em palavras seus pensamentos. Mas apenas olhou para ela. Era um de seus olhares que tudo explicavam, que lhe fazia sentir bem.  
You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon lets try

- Quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo amanhã? – Essa era a pergunta que ele mais fazia, e sempre vinha a resposta que mais o fazia sofrer. Até hoje.

- Sim.

As carruagens pararam e eles desceram. No dia anterior eles mal falaram com os amigos, os dois pareciam estar pensando em coisas ininteligiveis para qualquer terráqueo. Lily estava vestindo uma blusa de mangas compridas que lhe caia muito bem, era presa embaixo de modo que ficava solta ao longo do corpo, preta, realçava seus olhos verdes. Uma calça jeans acompanhava junto com botas pretas de cano longo. Tiago também não ficava atrás, usava um camisa azul marinha, e um jeans preto, seus cabelos bagunçados como sempre.

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

- Vamos até o Três Vassouras? Uma cerveja amanteigada nos aqueceria.

- Claro, mas vamos só pegar as cervejas, quero te levar a um lugar. – Lily apenas assentiu, em um momento normal daria um jeito de saber onde, e só iria após saber tudo sobre o lugar. Eles pegaram as cervejas e James começou a andar na direção da parte mais afastada de Hogsmeade, e passou a pequena vila, com Lily ao seu lado. Ao chegar a uma colina desceu-a e chegou a uma pequena continuação do lago que ficava em Hogwarts, mas aqui sua águas eram mais claras, mais azuis e em sua outra margem dava para se ver um grande campo florido.

- Chegamos. – Ele se sentou no chão e esperou ela lhe acompanhar. Passou uma cerveja a ela. E os dois ficaram ali, apenas olhando a paisagem, calados.

- Tiago...

- sim?

- Porque... Porque me trouxe aqui?

- Eu nunca tinha vindo aqui acompanhado... Este lugar me faz pensar, tenho uma leve impressão de que sou o unico que vem aqui... Estava na hora de compartilhar... – Um esboço de sorriso passou por sua face, ele estava feliz de estar ali... com ela. – e por que você era alguém que merecia conhecer esta lugar. E porque você aceitou vir?

- Eu... Não sei...

- Há pouco tempo eu quase desisti, achei que você nunca aceitaria sair comigo...

- Eu achei que você tinha desistido. – Era verdade, e somente para si própria ela admitiu, a vida ficou muito chata sem ele.

- E eu achei que você nem tinha percebido...

- Como não perceberia? – Ela agora olhava para ele, mas em vez de ficar vermelha, como ele esperava, mantinha sua expressão calma. – Ficou tudo tão... – "Calmo?" Pensou Tiago – Chato!

- Chato?

- Chato. Eu nào tinha com o que me ocupar, só estudar e andar com Alice e Lucy...Que ficavam atrás de Sirius e Remo o tempo todo, quando nós os achavamos, você não tava lá.

- Eu devia estar cumprindo uma das detenções que você me passou! – Lily deu um tapa no braço dele – Tá bom... Eu não devia estar em uma detenção, mas que você me passou um monte me passou!

- Você mereceu! – Lily começou a pensar que ter vindo com ele não tinha sido uma boa idéia.

- Mereci. – Tiago se aproximou de Lily. – Você é uma ótima monitora, sabia?- continuou abraçando a cintura da garota.

- O- obrigada...- Ela enrubesceu – Você é um ótimo maroto, tanto que já parou em detenções uma centena de vezes – os dois riram.

Um vento gelado passou pelos dois e o céu azul começou a escurecer. Algumas gotas começaram a cair.

- Melhor irmos agora...

Os dois voltaram a Hogsmeade e entraram em uma carruagem, a chuva agora batia nas janelas, Lily tinha tomado muita chuva, seus cabelos vermelhos grudavam em seu rosto e pescoço. Os cabelos de Tiago finalmente abaixaram. As roupas do dois coladas ao corpo. A carruagem começou a andar, ela foi lançada contra ele. Acabaram abraçados. Lily começou a se separar dele, mas Tiago não deixava, seria burrice demais deixar aquela chance passar em branco. Ele optou por ser burro. Não queria magoá-la mais do que um dia já o fez.

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide  
Apenas completou com três palavras:

- Eu te amo.

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste

Desta vez Lily o beijou.

I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
yeah

N/A: Aqui tem a tradução da musica. Minha primeira song! Viva! Torço pela aprovação de vocês.

Eu não quero outro rosto bonito  
Eu não quero apenas alguém para abraçar  
Eu não quero desperdiçar meu amor  
Eu quero você e sua alma maravilhosa  
Você é a única que eu quero perseguir  
Você é a única que eu quero abraçar  
Não deixarei outro minuto ser desperdiçado  
Eu quero você e sua alma maravilhosa

Eu sei que você é algo especial  
A você eu serei sempre fiel  
Eu quero ser tudo que você sempre precisou  
Então eu espero que você veja o coração em mim

Refrão  
Eu não quero outro rosto bonito  
Eu não quero apenas alguém para abraçar  
Eu não quero desperdiçar meu amor  
Eu quero você e sua alma maravilhosa  
Você é a única que eu quero perseguir  
Você é a única que eu quero abraçar  
Não deixarei outro minuto ser desperdiçado  
Eu quero você e sua alma maravilhosa

Sua alma maravilhosa, yeah  
Você precisará de tempo para pensar nisso  
Mas eu estou bem indo atrás do que quero  
Eu facilitarei sua mente  
Se você me der a chance  
Eu nunca farei você chorar deixa disso, vamos tentar

Refrão  
Eu não quero outro rosto bonito  
Eu não quero apenas alguém para abraçar  
Eu não quero desperdiçar meu amor  
Eu quero você e sua alma maravilhosa  
Você é a única que eu quero perseguir  
Você é a única que eu quero abraçar  
Não deixarei outro minuto ser desperdiçado  
Eu quero você e sua alma maravilhosa

Sou louco por querer você???  
Baby você pensa em me querer também???  
Não quero desperdiçar seu tempo  
Você vê as coisas como eu vejo???  
Só quero saber se você também sente isso  
Não há nada mais a esconder

Refrão  
Eu não quero outro rosto bonito  
Eu não quero apenas alguém para abraçar  
Eu não quero desperdiçar meu amor  
Eu quero você e sua alma maravilhosa  
Você é a única que eu quero perseguir  
Você é a única que eu quero abraçar  
Não deixarei outro minuto ser desperdiçado  
Eu quero você e sua alma maravilhosa

Eu quero você e sua alma maravilhosa  
Sua alma maravilhosa, yeah


End file.
